A symposium on Anticancer Drug Discovery and Development is planned for July 22-24, 1993 at the Princess Hotel in San Diego, California. The focus is on the studies being carried out in the National Cooperative Drug Discovery Groups (both NCDDG's and NC Natural Product DDG's), with particular emphasis on solid tumor selective cytotoxic agents; principally, those active against breast, lung and prostate. Five major areas will be covered: 1) Discovery of new anticancer agents through screening of both organic synthetic compounds and natural products (purified compounds and extracts), 2) Models used for screening of cytotoxic agents, 3) Discovery and developmental programs of the major pharmaceutical companies (U.S. and foreign), and 4) Phase 1 and Phase 2 studies of the new solid tumor selective anticancer agents presently undergoing clinical investigation. The objectives of this symposium will be to report and discuss the state of the art in cytotoxic research, to discuss future goals in this field and to define the research, resources and collaborations necessary to reach these goals. Sufficient time will be provided to discuss and critique various approaches employed by investigators in this field. Publication of the proceedings will provide a valuable reference in this rapidly progressing field of study.